Owing to the recent technical advancements of image processing by a computer, storage of a large amount of data and data communication, input of information, revision, edition, layout, and pagination are consistently computerized, and electronic editorial system enabling instantaneous output on a remote terminal plotter through a high speed communication network or a communications satellite has been practically used.
Light-sensitive materials having high photosensitivity which may provide direct type printing plate precursors directly preparing printing plates based on the output from a terminal plotter include electrophotographic light-sensitive materials.
In order to form a lithographic printing plate using an electrophotographic light-sensitive material, a method wherein after the formation of toner image by an electrophotographic process, non-image areas are subjected to oil-desensitization with an oil-desensitizing solution to obtain a lithographic printing plate, and a method wherein after the formation of toner image, a photoconductive layer is removed in non-image areas to obtain a lithographic printing plate are known.
However, in these methods, since the light-sensitive layer is subjected to treatment for rendering it hydrophilic to form hydrophilic non-image areas or removed by dissolving out it in the non-image areas to expose an underlying hydrophilic surface of support, there are various restrictions on the light-sensitive material, particularly a photoconductive compound and a binder resin employed in the photoconductive layer. Further, printing plates obtained have several problems on their image qualities or durability.
In order to solve these problems there is proposed a method comprising providing a transfer layer composed of a thermoplastic resin capable of being removed upon a chemical reaction treatment on a surface of an electrophotographic light-sensitive element, forming a toner image on the transfer layer by a conventional electrophotographic process, transferring the toner image together with the transfer layer onto a receiving material capable of forming a hydrophilic surface suitable for a lithographic printing, and removing the transfer layer to leave the toner image on the receiving material whereby a lithographic printing plate is prepared as described in WO 93/16418.
Since the method for preparation of printing plate using a transfer layer is different from the method for forming hydrophilic non-image areas by modification of the surface of light-sensitive layer or dissolution of the light-sensitive layer, and the former comprises the formation of toner image not on the light-sensitive layer but on the transfer layer, the transfer of toner image together with the transfer layer onto another support having a hydrophilic surface and the removal of the transfer layer by a chemical reaction treatment, printing plates having good image qualities are obtained without various restrictions on the photoconductive layer employed as described above.
However, good image qualities cannot be obtained in the plate-making process, if the transfer of toner image together with the transfer layer is incomplete.
It is desired that the toner image be wholly transferred together with the transfer layer onto a receiving material even when the transfer layer has a reduced thickness or the transfer conditions are changed, for example, when a transfer temperature is decreased or a transfer speed is increased.